Stupid Boy
by YourJustLikeMe
Summary: "I care about you too America"..."Really? You care for me?" ...  "Yeah... I will always care..."  A USxUK Story... If offended by such material turn away now!


Aurthors Note: I HAVE GOT PERMISSION FROM 'S.I.N FAN GIRL' TO WRITE A ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS OF HER HETALIA 'USxUK' Story named 'Stupid Boy'!

Reason: I just LOVED her story and begged her to write more... but she is busy writing other stories so i asked her If i can write a few and give her credit! She said GO AHEAD!

Note: S.I.N Fan Girl/Nikki Is a DEAR friend of mine, We talk on YT and other places... so dont think im lyin' :)

OK ON WITH THE STORY!

"Ok everyone welocme to the meeting" America said as he looked at his paper.

"We will start with Italy today".

America sat down and Italy stood up.

"Thank You America" Italy winked at America and then faced the Nations.

England smiled to himself...

"America thought Italy wasn't THE ONE! maybe I could be THE ONE" England thought.

France nudged England's arm "England pay attension" France whispered.

England snapped his head up and listened to Italy.

"That is why I think this is a good idea..." Italy finished "Thank you".

Italy sat down and America stood up.

"Alright thank you Italy for your reasoning... now..." America frowned as he looked at his paper.

"England..." America eyed England from the top of his glasses and sat down.

"Thank you America" England smiled "now..."

England brought out a white board out from nowhere...

"Where the hell did that come from?" Germany said.

"Germany listen to England" America said.

Germany nodded "sorry...".

"Who here disagrees on gayness" England smiled.

Everyone was silent...

"So every one agrees Homosexual is alright?" England looked around.

Everyone nodded.

"good... Good..." England said "that is all..."

"WHAT WAS THE WHITEBOARD FOR THEN!" Spain blurted out.

England shrugged "made me look STRONGER" England looked over to America

who was staring at him.

England sat down and smiled.

The meeting had finally ended and all the nations had left the room...

exept for two...

"England..." America breathed.

"Yes?" England turned around from sorting papers.

"Why the HELL where you talking about gayness...?" America walked over to England.

England shrugged "couldn't think of a differant topic".

America gave a small laugh "you are a TERRIBLE Liar".

England smiled at America's laugh "I know...".

"So whats the real reason?" America asked.

"dunno..." England murmmered.

"YOUR NOT GAY ARE YOU ENGLAND?" America shouted.

"OH MY GOD AMERICA HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING GAY! I AM NOT GAY!" England shouted back.

"Ok...Ok calm down big boy" America smiled sheepishly as he held out his hands "Im sorry".

England calmed down after a while and turned his back to America.

"Soooo..." America said.

"hm..." England started sorting the papers again.

It was silent for a while.

"What you doing on the weekend?" America started small talk to break the silence.

"Probably cleaning up my place... a reason you asked?" England looked over his shoulder.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go for a beer..." America smiled.

"Im still wondering why your still being nice to me after I called you a FAT ASS and shouted at you" England said.

"Hey... I care about cha' England!" America smiled "I MEAN IT THIS TIME!".

"R...Really?" England turned his head to hide his blush.

"Yeah... I may be my own country now but I will always remember how you helped me

when I was growning up!" America said.

England smiled "That made my day America...".

"I thought shouting at me would of made your day" America laughed.

"HEY! I do have feeling you know!" England turned to America.

"You don't show them very much..." America mummbled.

"I do so! just not to you!" England crossed his arms.

"WHY?" America stepped closer.

"B...because..." England said "I dont really know".

"hm..." America stepped closer.

England began to feel alittle exited and uncomfortable...

"I care about you too America" England started to sweat "You just annoy me some times and it makes me blow".

"Really? You care for me?" America stepped closer.

"Yeah... I will always care..." England smiled.

"Aww that touched me England" America stepped closer and now was only a few inches away from England.

"uh..." England now blushed and sweated like mad then he looked down.

America gave a small laugh at England's reaction.

"America... what... are you doing?" England breathed still looking down.

America shrugged and whispered "dunno...".

"Um... America..." England couldn't say alot.

"Yes... England" America looked down at the older Nation.

"Uh... Uh... um..." England chocked out.

America smiled "you know... I think I need alittle bedtime kiss...".

"But... but its only seven..." England looked up at America.

America shrugged "Need my beauty sleep".

England gave out a small chuckled.

"So can I have that bedtime kiss?" America smirked.

"Uh... I dunno" England whispered.

"Alright... i will go ask Italy for the kiss" America turned.

England grabbed America's arm and turned him around to face him.

"Alright... have the bedtime kiss" England breathed.

America smiled as he knew he had won.

"jus...just a small one OKAY" England stood up straight.

"Okay just a small one..." America said.

Then they both leaned in...

"HEY America have you seen the documen-" France stopped.

France saw England and America kissing...

"I'll just find em' myself" France rushed out the room.

England smiled to himself...

China popped his head around the door...

"Clever Boy" ...

HOW DID CHA LIKE IT? :D I may do ONE more chapter :) What do you think... one more chapter of leave as it is? 


End file.
